


The Chosen

by FeyresShadowWolves



Series: A Court of Wind and Darkness [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresShadowWolves/pseuds/FeyresShadowWolves
Summary: An original headcanon fanfic set a couple centuries after ACOWAR.  This follows the story of the Inner Circle's children, focusing on Feyre and Rhysand's children.  I imagine they have twins, a son and a daughter.  Their son is the First-born, but it is their daughter who is actually chosen to Ascend.  Also including children from the rest of the Inner Circle.In this first prologue, Lexa,  Feysand's first daughter is around 13 years old and is back in Velaris for Starlight.  She is staying with her Aunt Nesta and Uncle Cassian along with cousins at the House of the Wind when she is awakened in the middle of the night by a change in herself.“Play with me it whispers.  Do not fear me, do not fear yourself, Heiress.”Heiress.  The name should make me sick, for the Role has chosen me and not Kieran.  My twin, my Gemini.  Kieran, the First-born.  Although the nobility of Prythian have whispered about the Twins of  Night, about the power of the offspring of the Cursebreaker, it was Kieran everyone expected to ascend.





	The Chosen

 

_The Chosen_

 

I feel the change before I wake up.My eyes flutter open, jarred from my peaceful sleep by the change in scent.An added note of sticky copper to my usual jasmine, pine and citrus.My eyes adjust to the darkness and I frantically search myself for an injury; the source of that new scent: my blood.I cannot decide if I am relieved or equally as frightened when I feel the wetness between my legs.I take in my room and notice the thick layer of darkness. _My_ darkness _._ The darkness flows and ebbs, striking as my breathing and heartbeat race.My mattress is scorched around the edges.My power has always been reasonably strong, but never this great.Never this out of control as it spurts around my room and clashes under my skin.I lift a hand through the darkness, it takes half a thought before a white-hot flame bursts from my fingertips.I gasp and jump back.I swear I hear the rolling of thunder and a flash of light.My head pounds and my breathing becomes even heavier.

 

_“Release me”_ it seems to purr, roiling under my skin. 

_“Use me, Princess of the Steppes.Unleash me as your ancestors have.”_

 

I shove the voice out of my mind, throwing up my mental shields.But the power continues it whispers.My power.I cannot push out the voice because it is _part_ of me.

 

_It cannot be mine,_ I frantically think. 

 

Panicked, I jump out of bed and try to get to Cassian or Nesta or someone.My lungs stop drawing air as I heave and I feel the walls of the House of the Wind groan.

 

I have come into my power, I have reached age and it has chosen me overKieran.This power, is the power of the Night Court and its ruler.My magic continues to roil around me, and the strength of it throws me to my knees.I was destined to be Second, I am not the first-born.It has made a mistake.It has made a mistake.I try to draw in a breath as I shake, but my lungs quiver like the rest of my body. 

 

I vomit and curse this power inside _take it back take it back._ But the power only settles in, it _likes_ me. Tears stream down now as my darkness closes in on me. My head throbs and my vision blurs. 

 

The darkness is supposed to comfort, but nothing about this soothes me.This darkness is sparked with energy and a mighty power that threatens to swallow me.

 

I make to call for my Aunt and Uncle, but a beam of moonlight shines through the curtains.It beckons to me, calms me.

 

I follow it and step outside on my balcony.I watch as the storm, MY storm erupts throughout the clouds.The air is thick with the metallic scent of magic, and giant gray clouds clash against each other while purple lightning thrashes.I clench my hands, and a giant roll of thunder erupts as my power bucks.The force of it has changed from feeling foreign to feeling…right.

 

_“Play with me_ it whispers. _Do not fear me, do not fear yourself, Heiress.”_

 

Heiress.The name should make me sick, for the Role has chosen me and not Kieran.My twin, my Gemini.Kieran, the First-born.Although the nobility of Prythian have whispered about the Twins ofNight, about the power of the offspring of the Cursebreaker, it was Kieran everyone expected to ascend.

 

We have always been equals, although I suppose some subconscious part of me knew it would come to this someday.One Heir is chosen, another rejected.I just wasn’t expecting it to be me.The darkness scares me, but what scares me more is how I do not feel guilty, how I _want_ this. 

 

I play with my power, rolling it through the air and under my skin.Lightning sparks over my forearm, creating the illusion of a mighty gauntlet.The darkness rolls off me in waves as powerful as my father’s.And I smile at the moon, as the headache fades and the nausea is replaced by something else: excitement.

 

“ _That’s it, play._ the darkness seems to croon. _Ascend to the skies, Heiress.”_

 

A warm breeze blows my hair and rustles my wings.That is all the encouragement I need as I launch myself into the air and feel that soothing, gentle wind glide the membranes of my wings.The wind is strong tonight and allows me to soar high above the clouds.

 

The sky is where I feel at peace.“A true Illyrian” my father likes to proudly declare.The clouds shift and move with me, as if connected to me by some invisible thread.I start flying faster before pulling straight up into the clouds, close to the stars.

 

I start to laugh, as this power, this strength.Velaris glistens below, and I urge my wings even faster as I bank right.It happens so naturally, I do not even realize where I have headed until I land in the peaceful valley just outside of the City of Starlight.

 

Landing on soft feet, I allow myself to spin and twirl to the music coming from the Rainbow and night-goers.My body moves as if I am taking part in some ancient, forgotten dance.My power delights and erupts as I spin faster and faster.Darkness meets flame, to create a circle around me.My skin begins to glow with a silver-luminescence, almost blinding as I examine myself.It resembles starlight, or the moon.Moonlight, I realize as I look up at the Night Court sky.

 

The Court that chose me.The fear of this new power fades away.It is my duty, and one I will accept with pride. I will deal with Kieran later, and maybe I am selfish for thinking this, but I am happy I have been chosen.For I am Lexa, Daughter of Rhysand and Feyre Cursebreaker, Princess of the Illyrian Steppes, and now; Heiress to the Night Court.

 

I continue to stare at the moon, until a blinding pain shoots through my temple.It hits me more fiercely than the pain from before.My legs and shins grow warm and I collapse. 

 

Too much,I used too much.

 

My power only seems to chuckle and cluck its tongue at me. 

 

It whispers “ _Not at all, Heiress.Your well is still untested.”_

 

I am left confused as I gaze at the stars until I slip into the darkness that has come to claim me.


End file.
